


弱智

by LovelessHeadless



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessHeadless/pseuds/LovelessHeadless
Summary: 寻找的故事，很短。
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 1





	弱智

夜晚的海面漆黑，岸边的石头干涩冰冷。到了后半夜风几乎静止了，裹着沙砾噤声，等待黎明将自由的夜晚再次判入地狱。日夜更替无疑是对这安静角落的奴役，它必须在日光下履行对游客的义务，忍耐无穷无尽度假的家庭和外遇的情侣。躲避恼人的阳光后才是叹息的时刻。你从手边的沙子里摸索出一只贝壳扔回大海，不发一语，它显然急需吞噬些什么。你等了太久了，三天没有任何迹象，天亮后必须离开。

Hotchner失踪了十九个月，你找了太多地方。地理侧写是你最擅长的，不得不说你偶尔享受其中。除了太累的时候，你停下车去随便找些吃的，路边餐车的甜甜圈搭配路边餐车的咖啡，然后调下座椅靠背睡一觉。你很难放松警惕，旅馆之类的就免了，在局里工作这么多年，你明白侦查时的机动性尤其重要。拉斯维加斯长大的城市男孩，现在不了，你迷恋于排查、缩小地理范围，迷恋他，书、地图、铅笔、车钥匙，这是你需要的一切。公路旅行自有可爱之处。

除了Hotch，你每天都想着母亲，定时打电话留言叮嘱她吃药，写信然后挑选当地明信片一并寄往给康复中心。Diana Reid收：……妈妈，在波特兰看到了你喜欢的那种鲸鱼化石，买了博物馆的小书给你，他们印章很奇妙，注意下面的两行小字……这个疗程还有三周结束，忍耐一下……妈妈，我爱你。你的男孩，Spencer。你叠好信封，收起遮阳板，把大腿上詹姆斯·乔治·弗雷泽的著作放在一边，开上洲际公路。

十二个月一无所获，你的头发需要修剪，身上的衣服越来越不合身。没有Hotch这一切都无法成立，留在局里和熟悉的面孔朝夕相对让你无法忍受，你拜托Garcia收集了一些资料，提起背包就再也没有联系过任何人。

打给我，kid…

我知道你需要一点自己的时间，Spence…

Reid，我快急疯了！

删除留言。你窝进座椅，毫无进展。几乎要用外套埋在脸上尖叫。Hotch的样子在你脑海里。你被他逼到的桌边，忍无可忍说他是个自大的控制狂，然后自顾自离开。在康涅狄格去往监狱的路上，他心神不宁眉头紧锁的样子。你移不开眼睛，也张不开口。他把你叫进办公室，寻常谈话后给你简洁的赞扬。晚上局里人走光后，他在办公室的身影。你闭上眼睛就看到他的身形，他五官的轮廓和深色的眼睛。他不笑的样子，他不容置疑的样子，他对Jack展露温柔的样子，他的目光掠过你的样子，他站在你身后将手掌覆盖在你持枪的双手上时的气息，在飞机上他就坐在你身旁垂眼深思的样子，他找到你，并且拥抱你的样子。Hotch这样，Hotch那样…直到他消失了。你去找他，一种痛苦的主导，日日夜夜，你薄得像破洞的船帆。

微弱的光从海面延展，可以观察到浪涛的波动。无尽的沙粒簇拥着你，你脱下鞋子，躺下，将地图裹在胸前，拉紧外套。你用手拂过那块光滑美丽的头骨，他就靠在你的脸旁。晨风亲吻恋人的脸颊，你们等待着黎明的来临，然后再次上路，一起前往下个地点。


End file.
